


Just Listen

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Sixth Sense Fusion, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 90s Movie prompt:Any, any, the sixth sense (1999)In which young Evan is overwhelmed by the responsibility he faces with this gift.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Just Listen

“You have to listen to them, son.”

Evan shook his head. “They scare me. Sometimes they’re really mad.”

He looked down at his hands, unable to look his dad in the eye. It was too much to ask. Evan was only twelve, how could he be expected to shoulder such an important responsibility? He hadn’t asked for it. He didn’t want it.

“I know. I know they can be scary. But they can’t hurt you.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do. Evan, look at me.”

Evan looked up. He remembered what his mother always said, about how much he looked like his dad. Maybe it was kind of like looking into the future.

“They’re coming to you because you can hear them, and they need to be heard. They need your help.”

Evan didn’t know why they’d picked him, why he was the only one who could see the tortured spirits of dead people. He’d learned to dread that prickly feeling on the back of his neck, and the way the tiny hairs on his arm would stand up. Ghosts sucked all the heat out of a room.

“I know it’s asking a lot, Evan. I know you’ve already done so much for your mom and for Tally. But you need to do this too. It’s important. More important than you know.” He put his hand on Evan’s shoulder. “You’re such a brave boy.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Evan said. “I’ll try to help them.”

His dad smiled at him, but instead of being the warm smile Evan remembered it was a little sad.

“I know you will. You’re a good boy. Never forget that, son. Never forget how proud I am of you.”

It was goodbye. Evan could tell. He’d known it was coming, but it hurt. Not as bad as when his dad left for the first time. Evan looked at the rope burns and bruises on his father’s neck, remembered how they’d tried to cover them up at the funeral home.

“I won’t forget.”

“Thank you, Evan. For helping _me_. For listening.”

Evan’s throat felt tight, like he was suffocating. He rubbed at his eyes, embarrassed to be caught crying. “Will I ever see you again?”

“It’s just like your mom told you, buddy. I’ll always be with you. Right here.” He put his hand over Evan’s heart. “But because of you, now I can move on and see what’s next for me.”

He leaned in and kissed Evan on the forehead, and Evan closed his eyes and pretended he could feel it.

“Goodbye, Daddy,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** With this prompt I could only go angsty. It’s fanon (or maybe just nagi_schwarz fanon in particular) that Evan’s father committed suicide either before he was born or when he was very young. It seemed an ideal scenario for a _Sixth Sense_ prompt.


End file.
